


Robar a una nación

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca ha estado a su alcance ganarle a Francia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robar a una nación

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirando en el final escrito por Victor Hugo propiamente.

Grantaire siempre ha tenido los pies en la tierra, por no decir que ha estado hundido siempre en el barro. Sabe que las ensoñaciones pagan poco y mal, los ideales flotan en las nubes muy lejos de la inmunda realidad y las esperanzas se escapan entre los dedos como el agua. 

También sabe que los sentimientos son traicioneros, llegan sin buscarlos y no se van aunque te hagan daño. Tal vez por eso mismo se quedan. 

Es una buena mezcla para alguien que ama a Enjolras como él lo hace. Si creyera en ensoñaciones viviría en un mundo imaginario que nunca existirá. Si viviera de sus ideales tal vez Enjolras lo vería mejor pero no lo determinaría. Si tuviera esperanzas, su existencia sería un contante fracaso. 

En lugar de eso bebe, que es lo único que ciertamente puede hacer. Bebe para soportarlo, porque el licor es lo único que hace el barro habitable. 

Un soñador le diría que luche, pero él se reiría en su cara. Nunca ha estado a su alcance ganarle a Francia. 

Por eso, cuando en el momento final tiende su mano hacia Enjolras su único deseo es terminar con su existencia antes de tener que sobrevivir en un mundo que no tiene sentido en su ausencia. 

No se espera lo que ve en su mirada. La sorpresa, el reconocimiento, la aceptación. No espera ese inicio de sonrisa antes de escuchar la descarga de los fusiles. 

Nunca pensó que sería capaz de robarle a Francia los últimos segundos de Enjolras.


End file.
